Un Tonto Afortunado
by Inner Angel
Summary: Otro tedioso y monótono día en el trabajo, en la misma vieja rutina de siempre. Nada extraordinario o excitante había pasado. Excepto, tal vez, por el hecho de que estaba viviendo el último día de su vida .-Yondaime-oneshot-.


Yondaime - oneshot

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. "Un Tonto Afortunado" es propiedad de Inner Angel

**-o-**

**Summary**

Otro tedioso y monótono día en el trabajo, en la misma vieja rutina de siempre. Nada extraordinario o excitante había pasado. Excepto, tal vez, por el hecho de que estaba viviendo el último día de su vida. Yondaime – one-shot.

**-o-**

**NDA** – Escribí este one-shot hace meses ya y desde entonces ha sido como un bebe para mi. La verdad le he estado dando largas a publicarlo. No se muy bien por qué, pero es la primera vez que algo que escribo me hace soltar una lagrimilla (y hacerme llorar es bien difícil en general). Tampoco es que sea tan emotivo lo que he escrito, pero hay algo terriblemente familiar en ello… quizás, en otra vida.

Fue escrito antes de que saliera el capitulo 367 del manga, así que está editado para incluir los nombres, pero otros detalles pueden diferir del canon revelado desde entonces. Clasificado M.

**-o-**

**Un Tonto Afortunado.**

**By Inner Angel**

**-o-**

¡Ser Hokage apestaba!

No había otra forma de describirlo.

En momentos así no podía más que reír amargamente ante el recuerdo de su estúpido e inagotable entusiasmo infantil. Corriendo por toda la aldea, gritando y alborotando hasta a los muertos ante la sola idea de ser el Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha.

Bueno, ya lo era. El más poderoso sin duda… y no apestaba menos por eso.

El cargo de Hokage debería venir al menos con una advertencia:

'_**Atención:**__ le esperan 14 horas de tedioso papeleo todos los días. Sin descanso ni días feriados. Nada de acción. Sólo sentarse sobre su trasero y decidir quien se lleva toda la diversión. Proceda a su riesgo'._

Hubiese sido una muy apreciada cortesía por parte del Sandaime advertirle –al menos– sobre los calambres que iba a sufrir por estar todo el día encorvado, leyendo pergamino tras pergamino. Pero no, su hasta entonces apreciado mentor estaba obteniendo una venganza personal de su desgracia, ¡estaba seguro!. Todo el asunto era una retaliación directa por los años de intensas travesuras a los que le sometió. Su actitud siempre vanidosa y desafiante ante el viejo no había sido un atenuante sin duda.

Ahora comenzaba a entender esa repentina necesidad de retirarse. ¡Ahh si!, Orochimaru no sabía la suerte que tenía en haber sido rechazado.

¡Y Jiraiya!. Su viejo pervertido–sensei seguro que sabía algo de todo esto. Con razón había salido tan apurado a una supuesta investigación urgente para su libro tan pronto Sandaime habló de retirarse.

¡De hecho, aun no había regresado!

El maldito viejo verde…

¡Oh si, alguien definitivamente tenía que pagar por todo esto!.

Sus hombros adoloridos y su trasero entumecido clamaban por venganza.

Entrando por fin a su casa, cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido. Dejó las llaves sobre el mostrador, y sus ojos se detuvieron por unos instantes en las diferentes fotografías que colgaban de la pared. Viejas y medio descoloridas en su mayoría, eran el testimonio de años pasados y compañeros desaparecidos. Una de las más recientes, la de su equipo de alumnos, sobresalía por encima de las demás.

'_¡Ahhh Kakashi-kun, no sabes lo que te espera!'._

Feliz por haber encontrado la tan necesitada víctima de su venganza, Yondaime Hokage caminó de puntillas por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Sin encender la luz y casi por inercia, encontró cerca de la estufa la comida medio fría que –como siempre– le había dejado su esposa al notar que –como siempre nuevamente– iba a llegar tarde.

Con un suspiro desganado se sentó en la pequeña mesa a comer silenciosamente, a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Comer a oscuras era un reflejo de su inusual estado de ánimo. En verdad esa noche se sentía un tanto miserable. La rutina insufrible a la que estaba sometido se estaba volviendo una tortura. Encerrado todo el día rodeado de papeles era lo peor, y si no salía a patear traseros pronto en verdad enloquecería, eso era seguro.

En ese preciso instante una puntada de remordimiento azotó la conciencia de Namikaze Minato.

No, lo peor de todo no era la rutina de su trabajo o la falta de acción…

Lo peor era el estar descuidando a su familia.

¡Y en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida! Después de todo, no todos los días se convertía uno en padre.

¡Y él se lo estaba perdiendo! Ya la criatura estaba a pocos días de nacer y él prácticamente había estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo de gestación. Sin mencionar que Kushina ya se estaba llevando la peor parte del pastel. Con todas las molestias asociadas al embarazo y al inminente parto, encima tenía que lidiar con sus ausencias cada vez más frecuentes y prolongadas.

El papeleo y protocolo detrás del puesto de Hokage era en verdad agobiante y el horario de trabajo impredecible. No había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar más de dos palabras con su esposa durante toda la semana. De hecho, ya pasaba de la media noche y al día siguiente tendría que salir antes del amanecer a continuar con la maldita rutina en el mismo punto donde la había dejado.

¡No era justo para ella!

En realidad, no se explicaba como aun no lo había botado de la casa. ¡Rayos!, si fuese él ya hubiese asesinado a alguien sólo por la frustración.

La mujer era una santa, no cabía duda.

Apurando los últimos bocados de su comida, tomó una decisión. Tenía que hacer algo. Compensarla de alguna forma. De inmediato tachó mentalmente todas las típicas opciones de regalos y salidas a cenar como forma de disculpa.

No. Definitivamente esto no se iba a arreglar con un ramo de flores y un _'lo siento amor, pero ser Hokage apesta y nadie me lo dijo'_.

Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas y urgentes. ¡Él era el Hokage por todos los kunais del planeta!, de algo tenía que servir el fulano título más que para poner su firma en un montón de pergaminos y posar para la estúpida escultura en la montaña.

Igual que ni se le parecía… ¡Él era más guapo!

En cualquier caso, estaba decidido. De una u otra forma tenía que pasar más tiempo con su esposa, aunque eso implicara mandar a todos al cuerno y negarse a salir de su casa por una semana.

Pero primero, lo primero.

Minato se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato hasta el fregadero, en donde lo lavó con cuidado.

Su mujer sería una santa, si, pero en cuanto a los oficios de la casa no tenía piedad ni perdón con hombres sucios y desordenados.

Y él ya había experimentado en carne propia lo que significaba ser parte de la lista negra de _infames machos desconsiderados_. ¡No de nuevo, gracias!

Cuando terminó de dejar todo más pulcro de lo que estaba inicialmente, se dirigió por fin a su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras meditaba en las mil y una forma de evadir el trabajo al día siguiente.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero no había casi brisa. Era una noche calurosa y, a juzgar por el desorden de sabanas alrededor del cuerpo de su esposa, la temperatura hacía muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Minato se desprendió lentamente de toda su ropa sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que se agitaba ligeramente en la cama.

Recostándose con cuidado a su lado no pudo evitar el impulso inmediato de acercarse a su cuerpo para abrazarla a pesar del calor. Ella estaba recostada de lado, en la única postura en la cual podía dormir desde hacía meses, pues estar de cualquier otra forma, bien fuera de pie, sentada o acostada boca arriba por mucho tiempo le resultaba insoportable en su estado.

Moviendo lentamente un brazo sobre su cuerpo, se colocó de lado contra su espalda, su mano descansando sobre el prominente abdomen.

¡Adoraba hacer eso!

Sentir a su hijo moverse bajo el contacto de su mano sobre el vientre de su madre. Hacer esa conexión le permitía compartir un poco más la experiencia de la nueva vida que crecía en el interior de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Y como si el pequeño pudiera sentir también el calor y la incomodidad, fuertes patadas fueron la respuesta inmediata a la presencia de su padre, testimonio de que compartía, al menos, el mismo sentimiento de fastidio.

Nunca se cansaría de sentir la vida que él mismo había creado. Era un milagro que no dejaba de maravillarle tanto ahora como la primera vez que le sintió moverse.

"Ha estado así toda la noche, sacudiéndose sin parar".

En respuesta al aletargado murmullo, Minato puso un beso ligero a modo de disculpas, en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Siento llegar tan tarde… ¿te desperté?".

"No, es tu hijo quien se niega a dejarme dormir".

"¡Ahhh! Eso déjamelo a mi".

Sus dedos buscaron de inmediato el final del breve camisón que ella tenía puesto para apartarlo y entrar en contacto directo con su piel, comenzando a frotar con un suave ritmo su hinchado vientre.

"Oye, mocoso, deja ya de hacer el payaso, que tu madre quiere dormir".

"Ja, dudo mucho que eso de resultado".

"Pues… a mi se me ocurren otras cosas que si dan….".

"No crees que hace mucho calor para eso…".

"¿En serio?".

"Uh-hmnnnnnn".

El dulce gemido de Kushina inundó sus sentidos, premio a las caricias que su boca iba poniendo en toda la extensión de su cuello. Su mano experta continuaba tratando de apaciguar la incomodidad de madre e hijo. Su lengua jugueteaba con una piel tersa y calida, siguiendo un camino familiar desde el cuello a todo lo largo de su mandíbula, hasta hundirse en un profundo, lento y dulce beso que se prolongó por varios minutos y del que ambos salieron mucho más acalorados en verdad.

Su mano continuó con la dulce cadencia, calmando las molestias del vientre, pero agitando otras más abajo. Todos sus movimientos eran testimonio del mutuo entendimiento de los amantes.

Así, su cuerpo comenzó a entrar en la embriaguez del contacto de piel con piel, en el palpitar de la pasión que cada toque agitaba en el otro. Las caricias y los besos dejaron paso al instinto primitivo de la posesión y la entrega.

De la unión y la mutua sumisión.

Hábilmente y sin moverse mucho de la postura inicial, Minato se hundió en el calor de su mujer, lentamente, poniendo todos sus sentimientos al desnudo. Haciéndose para ella y sólo para ella, un hombre mortal y vulnerable.

Un ritmo constante se instaló entre ellos, dando sentido a las urgencias del cuerpo al unirlas en una sola con las del espíritu.

El éxtasis llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo y sus ojos se encontraron en el momento en que sus sentimientos trascendían con mayor pureza de uno hacia otro, sin necesidad de palabras.

Entonces, vio algo.

Los dos lo vieron.

Algo que nunca antes había estado allí.

Ocurrió muy rápido y apenas pudieron registrarlo, pero ambos comprendieron el significado de inmediato.

Jadeando aun los restos de su pasión, su mano tomó el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la mujer que tanto amaba. Tratando en vano de formar palabras que la calmaran.

Palabras que calmaran su propia desesperación.

Había sido fugaz, pero no cabía la menor duda.

Con sus miradas como una sola, ambos pudieron verlo, con una claridad dolorosamente contundente, en los ojos del otro…

Ese había sido su último momento de intimidad.

Besos, caricias, susurros entrecortados… todo se juntó en un abrazo descarnado, en el que él trataba en vano de acallar la angustia de sus corazones, de evitar lo que más temía. Irguiéndose en la cama la levantó consigo y la sentó en su regazo, ciñéndola contra su pecho, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne tratando de aferrarse… para no soltarse nunca.

"¡NO!"

Era imposible seguir el uno sin el otro.

Imposible.

Él era valiente sólo por ella, y ella obtenía toda su fortaleza de él.

Por eso, él pudo retener las lágrimas que ardían en el fondo de sus ojos. Sería valiente por los dos.

Por eso, meciéndola lentamente contra su pecho los sollozos se acallaron poco a poco. Era la infinita fortaleza de su mujer la que los mantenía unidos.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Su mente trabajaba en sobre marcha, tratando de ignorar el miedo a base de raciocinio. Buscando la salida a una sentencia que parecía tan inexorable como irracional.

"¡NO!"

Su voz resonó con mayor fuerza. Un movimiento ligero –para reacomodarse en su abrazo y aferrarse mejor a él– fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer en sus brazos. En ese entendimiento silencioso que compartían, ella estaba poniendo toda su confianza en él.

Y él no le iba a fallar.

No era el Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha y probablemente del resto de aldeas ocultas, para dejar que un presentimiento le arrebatara a la persona más importante de su vida.

Y a su hijo.

¡Nunca!

En una vigilia agitada por toda clase de escenarios a cual más desastroso, pasaron varias horas en las que el cansancio había vencido a su esposa. Su respiración era agitada lo que revelaba que su sueño estaba lejos de ser uno placentero.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se movió despacio, separando con suavidad las manos aun aferradas alrededor de su cuello, hasta dejarla tendida a su lado en la posición de costumbre.

Permaneció aun unos minutos más observándola dormir. Maravillándose de nuevo por el milagro que se gestaba en su cuerpo y por la increíble suerte que tenía de que ella se hubiese fijado en un tonto rematado como él.

Suerte era poco.

Él no se merecía a una diosa como ella. Era un prodigio que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra a un escandaloso, ego-maníaco, y pervertido shinobi como él.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Ella le había regalado la más hermosa de las sonrisas al conocerle. Dos minutos después, lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo mando directo al suelo.

Ese día aprendió que las mujeres pueden ser criaturas muy sensibles, pero extremadamente fuertes cuando se molestan, particularmente por comentarios en cuanto a su aspecto.

¿Qué tenía de malo compararla con un gorila?

En cualquier caso, –como bien decía Jiraiya-sensei– era mejor cerrar la boca a tiempo y preservar la vida.

Con un esfuerzo consciente despegó los ojos de su figura y se levantó para tomar una necesaria ducha.

El agua fría golpeando sus músculos cansados ayudó a despertarlo y a despejar su mente. El momento entre ambos había sido muy intenso y la sensación de inminente desgracia era difícil de ignorar, pero allí, bajo el fuerte chorro de agua, sintió renovarse su fuerza.

Así, la desgracia no parecía apremiante.

Era casi como una pesadilla, lejana y difusa.

En todo caso él sería una barrera por la que nada podría pasar y hacerles daño. El no se rendía ni daba marcha atrás; y jamás se arrepentía de sus palabras.

¡Ese era su Nindo!

Saliendo de la ducha, tomó una gran toalla que pasó con descuido por su cuerpo. Después de todo el calor podía hacer el resto.

Se detuvo frente al espejo y examinó con cuidado su rostro agotado.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada con la misma sorna de todas las mañanas:_ 'Te estas poniendo viejo, shinobi'._

Cuando regresó a la habitación se encontró pensando en su tedioso trabajo de nuevo mientras frotaba su cabeza para secar el perenne desorden amarillo. Fue entonces cuando notó que Kushina no estaba en la cama. Dio unos pasos más y vio su figura menuda, encogida de dolor en el suelo.

No le decían Flash por nada.

En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba a su lado, la preocupación aumentando con la confirmación del dolor escrito en el rostro de su mujer.

Se apartó sólo lo necesario para ponerse unos pantalones encima.

Acomodando las sabanas que la envolvían, la alzó con cuidado y salió disparado por la ventana.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Era un vacío extraño, carente de raciocinio más allá del mantra: _'date prisa, más rápido',_ que se repetía incesante, ahogando momentáneamente la angustia a punto de estallar en su pecho.

En menos de dos minutos recorrió media aldea hasta llegar al hospital central de Konoha.

La actividad se volvió verdaderamente frenética entonces.

Doctores y enfermeras comenzaron a salir de todas partes ante la emergencia. El hijo del Hokage venía en camino después de todo y no podía menos que hacerlo en medio de un gran alboroto.

Su mano nunca dejó la de su esposa mientras era examinada y tratada. Sus ojos no dejaban los suyos mientras –vagamente consciente– asentía a la explicación de la gravedad de su condición médica.

Las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas tanto para la madre como para la criatura.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué él no podía hacer nada?

¿Era acaso este el fin que había visto tan sólo unas horas antes en medio del éxtasis de su pasión?

Ella gesticuló silenciosamente con sus labios las palabras que tantas veces le había dicho con su alma y su cuerpo, mientras a él le arrastraban en contra de su voluntad fuera del área de operaciones.

'_Te amo'_

Sólo le restaba mirar desde la distancia a los doctores luchando por salvar la vida de lo que más amaba.

Ser Hokage no sólo apestaba, era algo completamente inútil cuando más necesitaba de poder para impedir lo que sabía, era ahora, inevitable.

Poder puro e ilimitado que le permitiera protegerla.

¡Salvarla!

Pero no existía tal cantidad de poder.

No en él, al menos.

¡Maldita sea ser Hokage y no poder hacer nada!

Y por supuesto, en ese momento de absoluto caos, de vulnerabilidad ante la peor desgracia de su vida, sólo una cosa podía pasar:

Una adversidad mayor se hizo presente en Konoha.

Sandaime llegó a su lado, visiblemente agitado, acompañado de varios ANBU, y otras personas que no logró – ni le importó – distinguir.

El viejo shinobi no se anduvo por las ramas.

"Me acaban de informar algo muy grave, y se bien que este no es el mejor momento para ti, Minato, pero debes saberlo… el Kyuubi apareció de nuevo en la frontera Noreste. Hace dos horas que entró en Konoha".

El Kyuubi.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con el legendario animal. La batalla más dura de su carrera hasta el momento los había enfrentado tres años atrás. Casi le costó la vida, y sólo había servido para alejar temporalmente a la bestia.

Ahora había vuelto a por él. No había duda. Las voces a sus espaldas continuaban hablando con apremio, haciendo planes. Lo estaban esperando en el campo de batalla.

La actividad en la sala de operaciones se estaba volviendo más y más urgente, mientras sacaban al pequeño niño bañado en sangre y placenta, su piel casi púrpura por la falta de oxigeno, una mopa de brillante pelo amarillo visible en su coronilla.

"El segundo y cuarto batallón ya están en el sitio tratando de contenerlo. Yo voy saliendo para allá con un escuadrón ANBU".

Las palabras del viejo Sarutobi se perdieron en el vació que poco a poco crecía en su interior.

Podía sentirlo.

Era un dolor casi físico.

La mujer que amaba se estaba marchando… sin él.

Los doctores se movían tratando de traerla de vuelta.

Era inútil.

Vagamente consciente del movimiento de personas a sus espaldas se giró. Ya no quería seguir mirando.

"¡NO!"

Su voz firme detuvo en seco todo movimiento. Sandaime se volvió a mirarlo fijamente, esperando en sus palabras las órdenes del Yondaime Hokage.

"Yo solo me haré cargo del Kyuubi… para siempre".

Su mentor sabría de inmediato de lo que hablaba pues muchas veces lo habían discutido en las largas veladas de trabajo, cuando se trazaban los planes de defensa, seguridad y contingencia del Konohagakure.

Sólo para usarse en caso de fuerza mayor.

El Jutsu prohibido.

Pronto, vio el entendimiento iluminar los ojos del viejo, que ya estaba abriendo la boca para refutar la idea.

Levantó su mano de inmediato para acallar las palabras que sabía vendrían en un intento por detenerlo, por disuadirlo del loco experimento en el que ya había fijado su mente. Este era no sólo un caso de urgencia, era lo único que le restaba por hacer con la media vida que le quedaba.

Sin ella no era nada.

Girando sobre sus talones, entró de nuevo en la sala de operaciones.

Se acercó primero a su esposa, acariciando con dulzura la todavía cálida mejilla. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer ante su cuerpo sin vida, que alcanzara siquiera –aun en la más pequeña de las medidas– para aplacar en algo el fuego que le consumía por dentro, quemando en carne viva sus entrañas.

Sin tiempo para lamentar su pérdida se despegó de ella no sin esfuerzo, para dirigirse al testimonio viviente del amor que habían compartido. Sus sollozos ya rompían el solemne silencio que les rodeaba.

Se parecía a él.

¡Rayos!

Como siempre, Kushina tenía razón.

Sintió entonces su determinación flaquear al darse cuenta que, en verdad Kushina ya no estaba allí para restregarle en cara la apuesta perdida y hacerlo pagar.

Tomando al pequeño niño en sus brazos salió con paso decidido de la habitación. Era mejor no seguir pensando y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer:

¡Entrar en acción!

A su paso vio los ojos de Sandaime abrirse a más no poder cuando la completa comprensión de sus verdaderos planes le golpeó en su vieja cabeza dura.

Era una locura tal vez, pero, después de todo, ese era su deber como Hokage. Defender y salvar la vida de los habitantes de su aldea… a cualquier precio.

Al menos, eso sí lo podía hacer.

"Mi hijo será un héroe".

Sus palabras no aplacaron en nada el horror en el rostro de su mentor.

Sin esperar por respuestas o reproches y rápido como su nombre, voló, esta vez con su hijo en brazos, hasta el lugar donde la batalla arreciaba.

No fue difícil llegar. Una humareda señalaba con claridad el campo de batalla. Casas y edificios habían sido completamente arrasados por el gigantesco monstruo. El daño era descomunal y muchos valientes shinobis de Konoha yacían muertos a los pies de la maldita bestia.

Pero esta vez él lo derrotaría, y al mismo tiempo le daría a su hijo el regalo de un poder ilimitado.

Un poder que ni él mismo poseía.

Un poder cuya falta maldijo esa misma noche: El poder suficiente para salvar la vida de lo que más se ama.

Su hijo sería Hokage, después de todo.

Sus manos se movieron rápidas en los sellos del Jutsu prohibido.

Y pudo oír entonces su voz, llena de dulzura, resonando en sus oídos.

Llamándolo.

¡En verdad era el tonto más afortunado de Konoha!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

'_Ya voy en camino, amor'._

--

T.T


End file.
